Tom Geddes
Tom Geddes (User:Gedmundo on Riffipedia) is a semi-notable non-musician of the stoner rock scene. He is the founder of Riffipedia, creator of StoneRPG, one of the three hosts of The Desertfest Podcast and a former writer and social media manager for DesertFest London. Biography Tom Geddes first found himself involved in the stoner rock scene in March 2012 as a writer for DesertFest London.Words of Tom Geddes, confirmed by Gedmundo The writer for DesertFest London at the time, Dan Kinsey (of Wizard Fight and Haest), offered Geddes his first writing opportunity on March 3rd of that year; a piece announcing that Herder had been added to the festivals lineup.The Obelisk Forum HERDER Added to Desertfest London, first accessed 9th May 2016 The piece was published on March 5th. Geddes continued to write a few lineup announcements for the festival - including Meadows and one of the festival's headliners, Corrosion of Conformity - in the run up to the first festival and was also involved in writing for the programme which was given to those attending the festival. He continued to be involved in the festival every year up until stepping down in June 2019, writing countless band announcements and pieces for the programme over every subsequent edition of Desertfest London. In December 2014 Geddes decided to start a Wikia (now Fandom) site about the wider stoner rock scene. After some thought, he decided to call the site Riffipedia and on December 22nd registered the site on Wikia and launched a Facebook page.Riffipedia Facebook Starting up a wiki based on Stoner Rock/Doom/Psych/Fuzz/Sludge..., first accessed 9th May 2016 After a week or so of building up aspects of the site and a social media following, Geddes opened up the site to submissions on January 1st 2015.Riffipedia Facebook First fully added article..., first accessed 9th May 2016 As well as maintaining and improving the website, Geddes has, alongside other contributors - most notably Cory Fusting - continued to add content to the website ever since. thumb|Artwork for StoneRPG|175px In September of 2015, Geddes began to develop a role playing video game called StoneRPG. StoneRPG is set to be a fully fledged RPG video game based on themes drawn from the stoner rock scene, available to play on PC and laptop. Locations, items, characters, enemies, weapons, dialogue and the overall storyline will include many references to the lyrics, bands and culture from the stoner rock scene. Geddes worked with many chiptune artists who created (or allowed the use of their previously created) 8-bit remixes of stoner rock, doom, sludge and psych songs to be used as the soundtrack for the game. The game is currently in development and, though this is not yet official, is tentatively set to be released on the 20th April 2017. On October 7th 2015, Geddes created a GoFundMe page for StoneRPG (and Riffipedia), giving those who donate before release a credit in the game.Riffipedia & StoneRPG GoFundMe first accessed 9th May 2016 In late March/early April 2016, Geddes was invited by Rich Harris to collaborate with him on The Desertfest Podcast. The podcast was initially set to be a temporary weekly podcast which would promote DesertFest London. The lineup was completed by Rory McGregor prior to the first episode. The first podcast was released via Soundcloud on April 15th 2016.Soundcloud Desertfest Podcast #1, first accessed 7th May 2016 Prior to 2016's Desertfest London, Geddes and his co-hosts decided they would continue the podcast year round as a platform to promote bands from the wider stoner rock scene, though still concentrating on Desertfest events as they approached. On 5th May 2016, Geddes negotiated the addition of The Desertfest Podcast to Grip of Delusion Radio's schedule.Grip of Delusion Radio Facebook Please welcome The Desertfest Podcast to our ever-growing family!, first accessed 5th May 2016 Though the podcast has not released a new episode since 2018, mainly due to all members now living in different cities, Geddes, Harris and McGregor have remained good friends and do not rule out reuniting should conditions be right. In the early hours of 2nd May 2016, Geddes found himself in the unlikely spot of being on stage at The Camden Underworld during the DesertFest Afterparty, filling in for his podcast co-host Rich Harris as he smoked. Geddes pressed the play button once to blast out Faith No More's track 'Epic', which was described by at least one in attendance as "Banging." Geddes then proceeded to dance around on stage. Though he did very little, Geddes takes full credit for the success of the afterparty. From August 2016, Geddes began his role as Desertfest London and Desertscene's social media and website manager, also taking charge of the writing team for Desertfest London announcements. In November 2018, Geddes moved to Manchester and has found himself occasionally helping out with the local scene, most notably with Stonebaked Promotions, which he has a small social media role with and APF Records, for which he wrote the band biographies featured on their website and will be occasionally working with going forward. In June 2019, Geddes stepped down from his role at Desertfest in an effort to focus on more financially lucrative options, though has left open the door to future collaboration should it benefit both parties. In October, after only sporadic edits on Riffipedia for the past two years, he returned to a more consistent schedule of adding to Riffipedia, deciding to focus his original efforts on building up pages related to the UK scene and improving the functionality of the site. Trivia Tom Geddes doesn't make a liveable wage from his involvement in the stoner rock scene. Feel free to throw him some work at the Riffipedia Facebook page. External Links *Riffipedia Website *Riffipedia Facebook *Riffipedia Twitter *The Desertfest Podcast Website *The Desertfest Podcast *The Desertfest Podcast Twitter References Category:Artist Category:Riffipedia Category:StoneRPG Category:The Desertfest Podcast Category:DesertFest Category:Desertscene Category:Desertscene Podcast Category:England Category:Manchester